


I’ve Crept Into Your Heart

by verdantspace



Series: The Rippled Reflection of a Monster [1]
Category: Monster (Manga), Monster (Manga/Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verdantspace/pseuds/verdantspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU where Tenma was a doctor who gave seminars and constantly needed Johan's help to secure a spot. The blond was too happy to help, but he left the doctor with a surprise and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ve Crept Into Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work of this pairing. I figure this pairing needs more love. Take a break from the emotional turmoil that is Monster and enjoy their domestic bliss. Cross posted on [my tumblr](http://marchstrous-wag.tumblr.com/post/72888751078/i-find-it-funny-how-im-still-very-insecure-of-my).

The material of the scarf felt soft on his hands. It was a beautiful scarf, the threads weaved beautifully around each other, combining the soft tones of grey and light blue. The color of Johan’s eyes, he thought. Putting a halt to his train of thought, the doctor sighed, adjusting his sprawled position on the worn couch.

Tenma lost track of how much time had passed since he found the scarf on his couch, left forgotten yet looking like it belonged there. He had picked it up and dumbly stared at it for a while, resisting the urge to bring the soft looking material to his nose and breathe in. That would be much to creepy, in his opinion, and he liked to stay on this side of normalcy, thank you very much.

However, after minutes of pondering and just glaring at the temptation that was Johan’s scarf, Tenma decided to hell with morals and inhaled lungfuls of its scent. He could smell the crisp, frosty undertones of winter that left his nose tingling, a mix of a woman’s floral cologne and a man’s soft musk, and another lingering odor. He focused on the last one, chasing the natural scent of Johan, faint and unique and just plain lovely. Looking at the blue grey piece of cloth once more, he could not help but to recall the young man’s last visit.

***

“Anna made this for me,” the young man said with an almost childlike glee, fingering the scarf around his neck, “She said I should keep myself warm at all times because of how thin my skin is.”

“How attentive of her,” the doctor replied, observing the mentioned article of cloth and unintentionally getting an eyeful of soft, pale flesh when Johan untangled the scarf from around his neck.

Johan chuckled, “She is the best. When we were kids, it was always me taking care of her. But to my utmost horror, as we grew up, it seems that the roles have been reversed. Nowadays, I have to find reasons just to walk her to the dorms.”

Tenma remembered the somber look reflected on Johan’s eyes that time. It was like he had admitted that smart, cheerful, independent Anna was no longer desperately dependent on him, but it was hard not to cling to the closeness they shared at childhood.

“Anna is a smart girl,” he found himself saying, “Brave and kind, too. You shouldn’t worry too much and just believe in her. The two of you are not drifting apart, it’s just a part of going into adulthood where people want to try to stand on their own two feet. That doesn’t mean she cares about you any less, Johan, that scarf is a solid proof that she loves you very much.”

He was not sure if his supposed words of consoling served its purpose or not, but Johan’s silence was making him nervous.

“Well, it’s not like I can see into people’s heart or something,” he quickly added, “Just a friendly, completely amateur observation.”

Tenma laughed awkwardly and was about to take a sip of his warm tea to calm himself, but the young man across from him let out a soft breath and smiled up at him. No man should have a smile that angelic, Tenma thought.

“Thank you, doctor,” he said, the tips of his fingers touching the cup of tea in front of him in an attempt to absorb the heat, “You’ve always been such a positive person. Looking at things from your angle never fails to make me feel a lot better about life.”

If he wasn’t too busy gawking at the faint pinkness creeping its way along Johan’s cheeks, Tenma would have had answered immediately.

“No, no!” he countered, “Sorry I made it sound so simple but it’s just that… I don’t doubt her feelings for you and vice versa. You twins have gone through so many things together, a bond that strong would last a lifetime.”

Tenma hoped the flash of doubt he saw passing through Johan’s face at a split second was just his imagination. The law major’s expression turned neutral immediately after.

“Sometimes we could use a bit of simple in life,” Johan said, “Now then, about that seminar you want to hold, should we talk about that?”

“Yes,” Tenma answered, sitting up straight, “I’m going to need your help to organize the place and time if it’s not too much trouble.”

Johan’s smile was radiant. “Not at all.”

After that, both of them talked about the materials and technical parts of Tenma’s upcoming seminar. Johan was a part of the student body in charge of events and usage of the school’s property so he could pull strings and make things a lot easier for Tenma. Going through the hierarchy would only serve to add an unneeded weight upon the doctor’s already piling headache.

Tenma remembered the first time Johan offered to help him when he wanted to hold a seminar. The young man managed to secure a very convenient time where a lot of people could attend in a strategist, comfortable hall. He was baffled at first, but also very impressed. To his surprise, after the event, Johan was the one who made him promise to contact the younger man every time he wanted to do something similar. Tenma was only too happy to comply.

They wrapped up pretty quickly, what with Johan already an expert on organizing seminars and Tenma practically doing zero work except for giving the lecture on the appointed day. Satisfied with the details, Johan jotted down a few more notes on his notebook and put the item away.

“As expected from the genius brain surgeon, this time’s material is as impressive as the previous ones. I had trouble limiting the number of people wanting to attend your seminar, you know.” Johan complained, pushing a lock of blond hair out of his eye.

“Sorry for the trouble,” Tenma smiled sheepishly.

“The knowledge you want to share with the world is too marvelous to be held up by stupid administrative queue,” Johan said, “I am only too happy to help.”

Seeing the smile once again directed at him, Tenma convinced himself that it was only human to fall in love with this beautiful young man.

***

Heaving a sigh, Tenma finally let go of the scarf, folded it and tucked it nicely on his cupboard. He made a mental note to text Johan to inform him of his forgotten item. It was an important gift from Anna, so the young man must be mortified if he should lost it. Making his way to the kitchen, Tenma yawned and checked the time. It was 4 P.M. and he really should be having some sleep. He didn’t get any last night after the operation.

 _Well, might as well stuff my stomach first,_  he decided.

Before reaching the kitchen, however, he glanced to the direction of the entrance door. He felt a slight shiver going through his body when his brain supplied his mind’s eye with a particular memory.

***

Tenma and Johan was standing on the older man’s apartment’s entrance area. It was common in Germany just to dismiss your guest without having to escort them outside, especially between young people, but the Japanese man inside of Tenma felt the obligation to do what was considered polite and gentlemanly in his country. Plus, it was Johan.

“Thank you for having me, Doctor Tenma,” the very image of politeness, Johan bowed a 90 degree bow. The form was prettier than most of what Tenma’s friends could do back in Japan. “I look forward to this seminar.”

“Yeah, me too,” Tenma returned the gesture and led the young man towards the door, “Be careful on your way back, Johan.”

“I will. Ja!” Johan already had a hand on his doorknob when he suddenly went still.

Bewildered, Tenma approached the student and put a hand on his shoulder. “Johan? Are you okay?”

When Johan twisted his body to face Tenma, the doctor felt a chill running through his body. There were times like these, where Johan’s disposition would change abruptly and his usual calming aura became sort of ominous. It was not menacing, exactly, but it was different from how he was usually that Tenma always did a double take.

When their eyes finally met, Tenma noted another change. Johan’s eyes reflected a calm, easy confidence that made it easy for him to charm and influence people, but the change of his aura brought about the slight shift in his eyes, too. It was still confidence Tenma could feel, but it was more sharp edged, the kind that made him seem intimidating and proud, as if he was aware of every little secret you kept inside and knew just how to play his cards against you.

The kind of secret Tenma had regarding Johan, he would prefer the young man not having the slightest idea.

“Doctor,” he said, moving towards him in a manner so fluid that Tenma felt glued in his place. He was close enough that Tenma could feel the slight coldness on his skin. Even in a small apartment with the heater on, it always took longer for Johan’s body to warm up than normal people. On the other hand, the doctor could feel his whole body flushing, starting from the tips of his ears.

“Um,” was the brain surgeon’s intelligent response.

Johan’s expression remained the same, but the way his muscles went lax and his eyes glint made alarms ring in Tenma’s head.

“It’s cold outside,” Johan said, and his melodic voice reminded Tenma of the words of a particular cheesy ballad, “Pardon me for saying this but you heater sucks. It hasn’t warmed me up one bit.”

“Y-yeah, sorry about that,” Tenma let out a nervous bark of laughter, “I’ve been meaning to replace it but-”

“You can’t find the time?” he cut off. Tenma only stared.

Johan grinned, a fond upturning of his mouth that made Tenma’s insides do somersaults. “Well, our favorite doctor here is always busy running off to the hospital at ridiculous hours to tend to a patient and not even coming home when the situation calls. What free time he has, he spends it researching for further advancement of the medical world and sharing it to the youngsters through seminars and lectures. Just where will you find the time to replace a heater in the midst of all that?”

It stunned Tenma how much Johan really pay attention. They were close, sure, but the younger man always had this neutral, somehow ignorant way about him that people didn’t realize just how much information he absorbed.  _Does Johan pay this much attention to everyone or is it just me?_  The thought came unbidden is Tenma’s head.

“My skin’s still chilly,” Johan’s next words caught the doctor off guard, “It would be very much unpleasant to walk outside like this, I would feel twice as cold.”

Tenma saw Johan’s long fingers curling and uncurling into a fist, as if demonstrating how he would be freezing out there. The feeling of protectiveness swelled inside the older man.

“Well then, you should go inside and…”

“Warm me up?” he cut off.

The alarm Tenma ignored just now seem to rang twice as loud.

“I’m sorry?”

“Warm me up,” it came out as a statement this time, “The simplest way possible. Standing in front of a broken heater could only do so much, and if I’m not mistaken the first action you should take in front of a patient suffering from low body temperature is to share body warmth.”

“Excuse me?” The alarm went on a rampage.

The smile on Johan’s face was still the same angelic facade, but Tenma felt like he was a sailor facing a siren.

“Share me your body warmth.” Johan moved forward, and Tenma suddenly had an armful of a slender, solid body in his arms. The top of Johan’s head was as tall as Tenma’s nose, so a mop of silky looking blond hair was right in front of the doctor’s face. It smelled like sandalwood.

Johan shifted so that his head was resting on Tenma’s shoulder. The older man mourned the absence of his lovely smelling hair, but also thrilled that their bodies were pressing even closer. Tenma knew that he should be doing what rational adults were supposed to do, but the young man in his arms was too unusually pliant to let go. He closed his eyes and decided to enjoy and take in every single detail of the moment.

The embrace was innocent at best, neither of them moved too much and Johan’s hand found station at Tenma’s shoulders while Tenma’s hands were on the younger man’s waist. The doctor settled it there on purpose to create an anchor, so that even though their upper body was almost flush against each other, they were not touching from the waist down. That kind of development, neither of them was not yet ready. Listening to Johan’s breathing, Tenma felt like he could do this for the rest of his life.

Eventually, Johan was the first to let go. The absence of his warming, yielding body made Tenma’s heart constrict, but he swallowed the bitter pill and settled his hand on Johan’s arm.

“Better?” it came out as a whisper, but Johan nodded and smiled once more, content and happy. The blush on his cheeks was an enchanting contrast against his pale skin.

“Thank you very much,” he softly replied, head ducked and eyes turned on the floor. Then he walked to the door and opened it.

When they locked eyes one last time, Tenma didn’t feel any of the jittery, alarming sensation he had been experiencing. It was all replaced by a content, fond feeling settling on the bottom of his stomach. He decided he liked the feeling.

“I’ll be on my way now, doctor,” Johan said, half his body already outside of Tenma’s apartment, “Have a nice evening.”

Tenma gave him a reply in a form of a smile that he hoped can convey every little fragment of his unsaid feelings. Then, with a small click, Johan was out of the door.

***

Human emotions was a funny thing, Tenma decided, because his heart’s desire was what gave him the courage to dismiss rationality and not push Johan away. It felt really good acting as his heart dictates, maybe he should do it more often. One little thing kept nagging in the back of his head, though. How could Johan possibly didn’t realize that he wasn’t wearing a scarf on his way out when he was obviously concerned about the cold? The doctor shrugged and decided not to dwell on it.

“Now, time for a meal,” Tenma made his way to the kitchen to make himself a nice, warm dinner, but not before grabbing his phone to text a particular blond haired young man.

***

Sender      : Dr. Kenzo Tenma

Subject     : You left something

Message   : Hey there, you left your scarf on my couch. The one Anna made for you. When you have time, come visit and reclaim it before she noticed.

Regards, Tenma.

A little smirk played on Johan’s lips as he stared at his phone’s display screen. It went well, then. Good natured, kind Doctor Tenma would never suspect that Johan constantly left his belongings on his apartment on purpose. Johan expected that everytime Tenma would notice the item, he would recall the particular time Johan touched, wore, or showed off said item. All to subtly carve his way into the doctor’s heart by making him notice the younger man’s absence and eventually miss his presence.

When the yearning became too much to bear, Johan would gladly be there to console it. Anything for his dear doctor.

_You won’t suspect a thing, you won’t see me in the mirror_

_But I’ve crept into your heart_

_You can’t make me disappear_

_‘Til I make you_

-  _Digital Daggers, The Devil Within_


End file.
